imbafandomcom-20200214-history
Student Visas
Chinese Track Homepage ''' Student Visa and Pre-Arrival Process Once you receive your admission notice and JW201 form (should look something like this or this ) from BLCU, you're ready to start the visa application process. You will be applying for an ‘X1’ visa, or a visa for those intending to study more than 180 days. As of September 1, 2013, all visas are processed through one application (V.2013), which can be found here. Please check the consulate's website to make sure you have the most recent version of the visa form as the form formate and links may change: US Consulate Website (English) Along with the main application form and JW201/acceptance letter, you will fill out an additional form. Your final package will include: visa application with JW201/acceptance letters, passport size photo, addition form, original passport, and a $140 reciprical embassy fee (for US citizens, $30 otherwise). To submit your visa package, you have a couple options, as direct mailing to the embassy is not allowed: *Apply in person – Unless you live near your consulate or the Embassy, this is not really a practical approach, unless you need your passport back ASAP for travel. See the Chinese Embassy’s site for information on visa applications for more info. *Use a visa service – This tends to be the more practical option and most take this route. Be forewarned that USC uses a particular visa service, and you should be able to use this service, but many have had issues using this service in the past. One reputable service that has proven to be quick and hassle-free is China Visa Service Center; they have a toll-free number for questions while you are filling out the application and they are reasonably priced. There are other similar visa services that you can find online. If you have used a service that you are happy with in the past, it may be best to just use them. You can only begin the application process within 90 days of travel. Foreign-born children of Chinese descendents (including Hong Kong, Macao and Taiwan) may need to provide additional information; please check your status. ''Keep, make copies, and bring of all documents as they will be required for the next process.'' Post-Arrival Arrival Process - Residence Permit Your X1 visa allows you a single entry with a stay no greater than 3 months. However, you will apply for a Temporary Residence Permit shortly after your arrival (within 30 days). This allows you to stay for at least the required period as well as multiple entry into China. Reminder, be kind and patient to whomever handles your process; cultural differences may not be readily apparent and this facilitates procedure. This could mean the difference between as little as glance or a full, hardcore interview. You apply for the Residence Permit at the Public Security Bureau (PSB - 公安部) exit and entry administration. You will also be required to register your local address/residence with the local police station. BLCU should assist you with this, although off-campus students may have to go through a landlord. '''Physical (Medical) Examination The final step in obtaining your Residence Permit is attending a physical examination. The exam may be done in the US but is not always accepted in China. Ranging from eye exams and blood pressure to an EKG and X-rays, BLCU WILL NOT HELP in setting up your appointment. You will need to either A)Prior to class starting, head to the relevant hospital (outside of Xi'erqi (西二旗）subway station, you'll need to grab a taxi to the hospital or walk about 30 minutes). We recommend taking a cab Name of Building (use Baidu Maps): 北京国际旅行卫生保健中心 or use 海淀区出入境检验检疫局 There are small signs to help you get into the right building. We recommend going early in the morning when there are few others taking the test. It will take approximately 20 minutes. Address: China, Beijing, Haidian, Dezheng Rd, 10号 Fasting (no food or stimulants, only water) is usually require for 12 hours before a blood test. The total cost for the residency application and physical are usually 600-1000 RMB. *A word about the physical examination Form (form Q2): this isn’t required to obtain your visa, but will be required when you apply for your Residence Permit. If you do complete the physical in the US, be certain to have everything from your file relevant to the physical, including EKG printouts and lab results. Also, be certain to have the doctor or clinic stamp each form with some sort of official looking stamp; this will add credibility to the paperwork. Once you go to the hospital, someone will look at your paperwork and determine whether your US-conducted physical is adequate or if you need follow-up examination; be forewarned, this can be very arbitrary, even if you have all the relevant documentation, they may determine it’s not adequate. If they determine that you need an additional/new physical, you’ll pay for a full physical there (substantially cheaper than it would be in the US, but very Chinese and they may or may not speak English). With this physical examination certification, you can then apply for your Residence Permit. *The eye exam may be confusing. An example would be determing the orientation or reverseness of the letter E repeatedly. (Update - 2015 students were not required to do an eye exam) *You may be rejected for certain illnesses. These may include mental disorder, infectious pulmonary tuberculosis, and many infectious diseases deemed hazardous to public health. Remember, many places in China are 'catching up' towards providing facilities to those who are disadvantaged as such. Medical discremination is possible in some institutions. Disabled persons may find mobility more difficult than in the US (e.g. elevator access). As a summary, the following is required to obtain the Temporary Residence: #Passport #Location address from the police agency #Physical examination papers #Student documents #Fee Within two weeks, you should receive your Temporary Residence Permit, allowing you to live Chinese like a boss. May take longer, hopefully not. General Visa Information http://www.china-embassy.org/eng/visas/adr/ Visa Forms for Download - US Consulate